A hopeful love
by Allliiiyyya
Summary: Its been over 300 years since the great thaw of Arendelle. Anna and Elsa are granted immortality, to become apart of the Avengers and to forever protect earth. Elsa falls in love with Loki of Asgard. But will Elsa and Anna's sisterly relationship Falter because of Anna's 'New Powers'. Can Anna learn to control them or will she end up hurting everyone, Including Elsa. AU- TTDW
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi there it is I, Aliya with a new fanfic(also my first published one)**

**I just thought i would say heyyyy! but anywho i thought i would**

**post a prologue to start off the story**

**This story will be updated often and have lots of 'Yay!' moments **

**and other moments that will make you scream and cry during **

**class, so do not read this during class. OK! well**

**lets get on with the story**

**HAPPY READING! WARM HUGS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen characters :D**

* * *

Prologue: A wintry past

Its been over 300 years since I have frozen Arendelle- My old home- and since that day my sister, Anna, I have been helping the Avengers stop 'evil villains'. I know what your probably thinking, YOU FROZE A WHOLE KINGDOM? To answer your question, yes, yes i did.

I am not proud of it but my sister helped me and we unfroze it, together. Love will thaw even the coldest things.

We do not dwell on the past because of what we have now. Friends. No. Family.

But what worries me are my sisters 'new powers'. She can control fire. I, being a cold/winter type girl, don't like heat, let alone fire. I just hope it wont cause anything to happen between my sister and I.

Seeming we just got close again, I wouldn't to have to lose her, not again.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but it was just a brief prologue so that we could**

**get to the good stuff quicker depending on it, I might have the first chapter up later tonight or tomorrow**

**Please do the following:**

**1\. Leave a review, to tell me what you think, and if i should continue**

**also to tell me about your own fanfictions i love reading so i would check them out. Also i care about**

**your guys opinions and will answer them before the start of a new chapter in the Authors note.**

**2\. Follow my story and me to please it will show that you want me to**

**write more and i definitely will.**

**3\. Favorite my story to show you love it just cause i like the support **

**of each and everyone of you guys.**

**4\. PM request's on anything you think would make the story better i**

**will definitely add stuff in that you guys suggest and give credit, sort of like a shout out.**

**Happy Reading! Xoxo :***


	2. Chapter 2: The life we think we know

**Hey Guys! I do not have much to say this time.**

**Well this stinks lol i was hoping to say something interesting...**

**OHHHHHHH! I remember now. I was going to let you know I will be**

**Switching between POV's for the main people throughout the **

**chapters just so you can see how other characters**

**react. Rather than waiting for chapters**

**to see them react okie dokie**

**I think that settles**

**everything.**

**Bye.**

**(OMG! it looks like a diamond!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen Characters :D**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

**Chapter 1: Life as we think we know it**

**Elsa's POV **

I woke up to a familiar beeping noise. The watch that Nick Furry gave me. '_Great just what i need, another Avengers_ _meeting' _I thought to myself as i pulled my sleepy, lifeless, body out of bed. I was currently staying at STARK tower-which is now the Avengers base. I was still really sore from the training that i had to endure yesterday. I laughed wen i thought of how Steve Rogers, or Captain America, felt when I beat him. He was shocked and very impressed with my training. He is a good man, especially to Anna. It had been a year now that they were together, and year since Loki's attempt to rule the earth. My hand wandered to the scar on my side from where he had thrown me out of the way of a bomb. I never knew why he saved me. Luckily the scar was barely visible, and not to big.

"Elsa?" Anna knocked on my door. I swear i knew that knocking anywhere.

"Yes, Anna?" I called a I slipped on my frosty black battle suit. Then taking my time putting on my knee high, black, combat boots. The outfit had a hint of white ice around the edges symbolizing my ice powers. I was known as, Ice Queen. I used to be Queen, to a country in Norway. Arendelle, the name was cold in my mouth. Its been well over 300 years since I was there.

"Were all waiting for you," Anna spoke up, "I will meet you upstairs". I continued to get ready. I put on my usual make up, I always get overwhelmed with compliments on my beauty. It gets annoying, I am far from beautiful. I did my normal side braid with snow flakes laid on some pieces.

When i had entered the room, it went from load and busy-to still and silent. I made my way to Anna. She was sitting next to Steve. She was still beautiful considering we were immortal and don't age. Her hair was fiery orange and in two braids, like always. Her outfit was like mine but resembled fire, instead of ice. She was the Fire Princess.

"Elsa, your here!" Thor came out of no where picking me up in a bear hug. His voice boomed, making me feel light headed. When he had finally set me down his bright blue eyes were happy, smiling almost. He had a Gods armor on being the God of thunder. He carried his usually hammer. His shoulder length blonde hair was well kept, as always.

"Hello Thor," I said smiling.

"So, Tony, do you have any idea why we are all here?" Thor turned his attention to Tony Stark, Iron man, who was currently talking to his girlfriend Pepper.

"All Nick told me was to gather everyone up, and wait for him," Tony explained quickly getting back to his conversation.

Everyone was here. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, she and i were close friends, almost like a second sister. Clint Barton, Hawk Eye, Black Widows boyfriend. Thor, God of thunder. Anna, Princess of Fire. Steve Rogers, Captain America, Anna's Boyfriend. Bruce Banner, Hulk, he and I were really close. Then as I looked to the corner of my room, I saw him. The man that saved my life. Loki. He looked at me with those emerald eyes and smirked. He was not hand cuffed, he just stood in the corner leaning up against the wall. His sleek black, shoulder length hair was perfectly kept. He wore his usual green armor with black and gold accents.

"Elsa!" Anna was now shouting my name.

"Yes, sorry i was thinking." I broke my stare from Loki and began to blush.

"Okay, whatever, but did you hear the plan?" She looked between me and Loki.

"What plan?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Are you serious Elsa?" I could hear the annoyance in her tone.

"I will tell you on the way to Egypt," Thor said putting an arm around me and giving a light squeeze. I looked towards Loki. I saw it in his eyes, jealousy.

"What is Loki doing here," I whispered to Thor.

"He asked to tag along, he is a changed man," He whispered back to me, "He helped me save the 9 realms, and has become a good guy". He rested his lips on my head kissing my hair. I looked up to meet his blue eyes and we shared a quick kiss. I could feel Loki's Eyes burning holes in my back as he stared from behind Thor and I.

**Loki's POV**

They were kissing, right in front of me. I don't know why i felt the need to punch him in the face. Elsa was his girlfriend, ever since he had lost Jane. Oh, Jane she was his first love, now he seems to love Elsa more. I turned to look away but I couldn't. My eyes met with Elsa's crystal blue orbs. She smiled slightly and I turned away once she did. I was hurt, I thought Thor new of my feelings for Elsa. I guess i was wrong.

We boarded the Air-carrier and got to our stations. Tony and Bruce went to the lab immediately. Steve, Anna, Clint, and Natasha all scattered to there stations barking orders. As for Thor, Elsa, and I- we settled at the table and jut stared in an awkward silence. Elsa soon got up and left to go assist Tony and Bruce in the lab.

"So, Brother" I had finally spoke for the first time,"She is a beauty".

"Who? Elsa? I know she is," He sounded a little jealous,"She is Smart, Kind, Powerful, Beautiful, and not the same broken girl she used to be, and I look up to her". He was always such a stuck up. I rolled my eyed and got up deciding to walk around a bit. That's when I heard a noise that made, even, my blood run cold. It sounded like a roar. I then saw what made my heart shatter. Elsa screaming as she was thrown through 2 windows until she hit the last window, separating the inside of the aircraft from the sky.

"Elsa!" I shouted, before i could even react, I was once again in the fist of the mighty Hulk.

"Not again," I muttered before Hulk smashed me like he had once before, when i had tried to rule over earth. I shook it off and got up quickly. I felt dizzy, but i didn't care-Elsa was in trouble. I was relieved to see Thor fly though the shattered glass with Elsa in his arms. Hulk was being contained and soon fell to the floor, tuning back into Bruce. Thor landed and placed Elsa on the table. Anna was running to her side.

"Elsa, oh my gosh!" She cupped her mouth when she saw her sisters body, she was cut up on her sides and legs from where the glass had pierced her skin. She was still breathing, but barely.

"Stay with us Elsa!" Thor shouted and i could hear it in his voice, he was broken.

"What in Gads name happened," Nick asked furious as he saw the mess, and the unconscious Bruce naked on the floor,"Dear God! someone cover Bruce up!" I didn't know what happened to cause Bruce to do this, but the only two people with him, were Elsa and-

"Tony!" I shouted aloud.

***Hides behind couch* Please don't kill me for the cliff hanger!**

**I know what your thinking, how could you do that **

**and **

**What happened to Elsa? Why did Hulk go mad?**

**Where is Tony?**

**But in the next chapter all your questions will be answered.**

**so...**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**and **

**here it comes**

**all most there**

***Batman Theme Music***

**FOLLOW!**

**:D**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3: Think for once

**I am terrible for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. If you forgave I feel better and if you didn't, well then i guess I am even more sorrowful. But i know what you are all probably thinking... OMG WHY ARE THOR AND ELSA TOGETHER!? but to answer your questions. They are together but they get into a fight in either this chapter or the next, and lets just say we see some Thor and Elsa action. ()_(). Again thank you all for being so patient and I might post 2 chapters tonight since i am bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen characters :D**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Think for once

Elsa POV

I woke up and could barely lift my eyelids. The bright light blinded me making it harder to see. I sat up and the pain rushed to my head. I tried to stand but i couldn't instead i fell to the floor. Apparently the sound of my body hitting the floor an my grunt of pain alarmed whoever was in my room.

"Elsa!" A male voice said.

"I'm fine", I assured the voice. I got up when i felt the warm hands pick me up and lay me back down on the bed. It wasn't Thor cause his hands were a lot stronger than thee ones. I looked over to see my helper. Loki.

"Thanks", I muttered "What happened?".

"Well Tony and Bruce got into a fight-" He paused "Lets just say you were in the wrong place at the the wrong time. He slightly grinned. I felt butterflies in my stomach as a response to the devilish grin the God of Mischief had given me.

"I guess your right", I gestured towards the cuts that were now healing. They weren't to bad but the one that was worse, appeared in the corner of my head. I felt it throbbing, but i suppressed the pain.

"Are you alright?" He began to move closer examining my wound.

"I will be fine", I reassured him.

"Elsa", He looked me dead in the eyes "I need you to tell me if there is any pain at all". His tone was serious and almost broken. All i did was nod my head. I was sure that I was fine. It was just a head ache. Right?

"Okay good", He shared a faint smile before getting up and heading to the door. I don't know why i did it, but i did. I grabbed his hand. They were slender, yet manly.

"Stay", I pleaded "Please".

* * *

Loki's POV

"Stay", Elsa pleaded "Please".

"Okay", my mouth was dry as I tried to swallow the nervous lump that arose in my throat. I sat in the chair next to the little clinic bed. Her delicate little hand was cold in mine. She still held on as she lay back down and close her eyes.

"Loki", she said with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, my Queen?" i asked not wanting this moment to end.

"I feel as though we have a connection", her voice was soft and the words she spoke were music to my ears.

"What do you mean?" I was curious to know exactly what kind of connection she felt. Was it the same feeling i had? love.

"I mean, most people are scared of you" She explained. " I don't know why?"

"Well I have done things in my past that I am not proud of", I dropped hand and stood up. Her eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful crystal blue orbs, they memorized me.

"I know you are a changed man", She spoke quick "Do you like me, Loki?"

"Well, if you mean by friendship?" I began to move closer to her now only a few feat away "I don't like you". Her eyes became sad and she turned away.

"I am desperately in love with you", I said turning her face back towards me. Before she could respond I pressed my lips against her soft ones. She tasted like mint and cherry. I enjoyed every second of the passionate kiss we shared. I moved my lips and so did she. Pulling each other closer as if were to be pulled apart. She moved her hands to my hair and I tightened my grip on her waist. Then she did something i dreaded and feared what would happen. She pulled away. Gasping for air she spoke.

"What have we done?" Her eyes flickered with fear. I then knew what she meant. I had forgotten all about her relationship with Thor. My own brother that has sacrificed his life for my own , countless times, when all i have ever done is betray him. This was just another thing to add to the list. I turned away from her. I couldn't face her. I looked out the window of the clinic. I saw a broken and fuming Thor. He was holding roses, which were now crushed, he looked me in the eyes with hate and disgust. He shook his head before walking away, and throwing the roses in the trash.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it hopefully i can upload another chapter by tonight but i also have a stupid history paper that i still need to do. Anywho review this chapter and leave me thoughts, questions, and suggestions please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to consist of Thor And Elsa POV's.**

**I don't have anything else to say except i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen characters :D**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

* * *

**Thor** POV

I threw the, now crushed, roses into the trash as I stormed away from Elsa's room in the clinic. After all I had done for Loki, and he does this to show me his gratitude. He had crossed the line this time. Being a A-hole to me is something i can handle, but you kiss my girlfriend like she is your own-then he will pay.

I couldn't keep my anger in any longer.

"Aghhh", I grunted as i punched the steel wall of the long unoccupied hallway.

"Thor!" I heard Elsa's voice. I saw her blue eyes starring at me with worry and fear.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at her. She stepped back and her eyes were filled with fear. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. She _was_ my Elsie, not anymore. I turned away from her, not wanting to look her in the eyes. I wanted to forgive her, hold her in my arms and tell her that I forgive her. But i couldn't.

"T-Thor, please", her voice was weary and i could her the fear and guilt. She put her hand on my shoulder. I don't know why but her touch made me even more enraged.

"I said leave!" I whipped around to face her. I guess I was to rough, cause she fell to the ground. Tears in her eyes. What had I done. "Elsa-" I tried but before i could finish I felt a fist collide with my jaw. She was now up and standing-ice enclosed her hands and her eyes were glowing white with anger. Her anger had just been unleashed. I threw a punch at her, but she quickly dodged it. She then shot two icicles at me, i dodged one but the other nipped my shoulder. Blood trickled down my bicep, to my forearm. I saw sadness in her eyes, when she caught me looking her face hardened. I didn't want to hurt her. So i just dodged her punches. I deserved everything that she had unleashed on me.

"Elsa, stop this!" I shouted to her.

"No!" she yelled sending a huge wall of ice at me. I was not fast enough and it hit me sending me towards a wall. Obviously the sound of my body hitting the steel wall could be heard by everyone. Steve came down to where we were.

"What the hell?" He questioned when he say me pinned to the wall and ice everywhere.

"Elsa, is a little mad", I said with a worried look on my face when i motion towards the big bright blue orb that Elsa what creating, with her inside it. Her skin was becoming pale, more pale than usually. Her eyes were glowing white, and I saw blood running down her chin from her nose. What did I do?

"Elsa!" I heard Loki and Anna yell at the same time. By then everyone of the Avengers team was there, including Loki and Anna. They looked just as confused and frightened as me. Loki then started to walk towards her, telling her to calm down. When Loki grabbed her hand her whole body relaxed and the light started to dim. I was mad that he could calm her, but happy to see my brothers happiness, even if it was for the woman I loved. I would always love.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I felt Loki's cold, strong hand grab my petite hand. He looked at me with fear and quilt. I have never seen those two things in his eyes. My powers that were once out of control calmed and i began to lower to the ground. When my feet touched all the ice disappeared. I felt my knees buckle as i fell into Loki's body, it was strangely warm and welcoming for someone that was so col and hateful. I let my body rest as he stroked my hair, whispering calming words into my ear.

"Elsa?" I heard Thor's voice, it was soft and not booming this time. I looked up and saw the peace that flowed around his face.

"Can we talk?" I asked the question before he could. All he did was nod. We walked down the hall to a little desolate area. He looked at me then put his head into his hands. He wasn't crying, he was thinking.

"Do you love him?" He finally spoke.

"Loki?" I asked to make sure we were thinking the same person.

"Yes", i could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I am not sure, I think so", I sighed and scooted down the wall so i was now sitting on the floor. He sat beside me. I looked at him and read his face like a book. He was hurt that i had fallen in love with someone else that was not him. But he was also happy it was his brother-because he knew his brother needed someone to look after him, care for him, love him.

"Are we breaking up?" I swallowed hard trying to get the question out of my mouth.

"I think we already did", He answered me with a sigh. I grabbed his cape and pulled him closer to me giving him one last kiss. He kissed me back with such passion and force. After about 5 seconds we pulled apart.

"I will always love you", He said to me before kissing my forehead, and getting up to leave. I just sat in the hall way. I curled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in the opening of my legs. I sat there and cried, for both joy and sorrow.

* * *

**I know what your probably thinking. DAYUUM! and if you aren't thinking that then, ummm... sorry.**

**Ok so I honestly loved how Thor and Elsa broke up in the end of this chapter. It showed passion but it also showed that they would still care for each other, and not let their feelings control them.**

**The next chapter will be Loki and Elsa. Lots of feels and lots of fluff. 0_0 I'm so excited cause I almost have 10 whole reviews. *squeals with joy*. I know 10 isn't a lot but it means people are starting to notice me!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to Follow, Favorite, AND... REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Hey I don't have much to say right now, but I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it longer cause of all the fluff. This chapter will consist of Loki and Elsa.**

**Let me know if you want me to do a Anna and Steve chapter, or a Natasha and Clint chapter, :D**

**Without further ado, lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen characters.**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs! **

* * *

**Elsa POV**

I stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours. I stared blankly at the wall, trying to get a feel for what my emotions were. My thoughts were interrupted when i heard foot-steps coming my way. I looked towards the direction from which the sound was coming from. It was Anna. I wondered what she was doing down here, no one ever really comes down here. That's why i brought Thor down here, so we could talk alone.

"Hey", She said, sitting down next to me on the floor.

"Hey", my voice was shaky.

"Elsa, are you alright?" She turned to face me with worried expression.

"Yes, no, I don't really know what to feel-or to think", I sighed turning from her. It was true, I did not understand what I was feeling. I love Loki, or at least I think I do. But i can't help but feel terrible for messing with Thor's feelings, like I had.

"You know you can talk to me. Right?" Her green/blue eyes stared at me.

"Yes, I know", I smiled.

"Good!" she squealed, while hugging me, feeling like a good sister.

"Lets go, everyone is going to be having dinner, together", Her smile widened even more. I loved how she was so happy always, she made me feel like a kid again. I nodded in agreement, and we got up to leave, arm in arm we headed down the halls.

When we got to the dinning hall everyone was already sitting down. Loki and Steve saved two seats in between them. I sat next to Loki, and Anna sat next to me and Steve. I was starving. All the food looked so delicious. Of course, there was chocolate cake.

"Hey", Loki whispered to me. I smiled and intertwined my hands with his.

"Hello", I said with a teasing tone. He just laughed silently and shook his head. I did not even realize how handsome he was till now.

"I want to take you somewhere after dinner", he smiled.

"Of course, and where are we going", I asked smiling back.

He chuckled, "My dear queen, that is a surprise". His eyes flickered with mischief. I just stared into his big green eyes, they seemed to always mesmerize me.

"What?" he asked teasingly, catching my stare.

"Your eyes, there just the most beautiful green", I blushed with embarrassment "I'm sorry but i just cant help but stare". He smiled and moved a stray piece of hair from his face.

"I'm glad you like what you see", He posed confidently. We both ended up laughing.

Next thing I knew, dinner was over and the table was being cleared. Now that I think about it, Thor wasn't present for dinner. I hope he is okay-. My thoughts were interrupted with Loki's hand being intertwined in mine. He led me down a few halls before we headed up the stairs. When we got to the top, my heart stopped and my eyes widened. We were on the top of the air-carrier. The whole room was made of glass and the stars could be viewed perfectly. The room wasn't too big, but big enough to seat -at the most- four people. We made our way to the middle of the room, and sat. At first we were just sitting next to each other. I began to scoot closer to Loki. He put his strong arm around me, bringing me closer to him. I snuggled my body into his, we fitted each other like matching puzzle pieces. I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I yawned.

"Are you sleepy my dear?" He moved so the lower side of his face brushed my forehead.

"Just a lit-" I began to say, but another yawn escaped my mouth.

"Why don't we retire to our rooms?" He asked.

"That sounds nice", I said in between yawns. He helped me up and we walked back the way we came from. On our way to my room, we bumped into Tony.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Tony grinned while winking. He is so immature.

"Elsa is tired and I am being a gentleman, by escorting her to her sleeping chambers", Loki said with a serious tone of voice and expression.

"Oh okay", Tony shrugged and walked down the hall. When were about six feet away from him he decides to yell "DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!" Loki blushed slightly, and I just face-palmed. I tried to contain my blush.

* * *

**Loki POV**

I could see Elsa blushing. Even though I thought I loved her, I would never have sex with her this early in what I thought was a relationship. We continued down that hall until we reached her room.

"So, this was a wonderful night", She smiled. She brought her hand up to my face and rubbed it with her thumb. I moved my face and kissed her palm gently.

"I had an amazing time", I said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed like crazy. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I told her this, before I kissed her hand. I was about to leave when she pulled me back to her. I was shocked at first. I had no idea what to expect. I definitely did not expect to feel he soft, petite lips, brush up against mine. The kiss was passionate. I could taste her, mmm, peppermint flavored lips. She was so sweet. I deepened the kiss by putting my hand on the small of her back and bringing her so close that we would stick together. It lasted for almost a minute, but it seemed like an eternity. We gasped for air. Panting still, she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside her room.

"Stay the night?" she questioned. At first I thought she meant the dirty, but then I realized, she wasn't ready either.

"Of course", I smiled as i watched her eyes light up.

"I just need to put on my night clothes", she stated. I walked over to the bed and untied my boots. I was lucky that i wore my comfortable clothes today. I lay back and feel my body relax into the comforting mattress. I looked over to ask Elsa something, but she was only in her bra and undies. Her back was to me and I saw how her bedroom light illuminated her pale skin. She was glorious. The way the light shone making her beautiful curves stand out. I never noticed how long her was until now. it went just below the middle of her back. Her hair was wavy, but it was still well kept. She turned around to ask me something.

"Do you like what you see?" She smirked, mocking my comment I had made during dinner. I just laughed.

"Yes, in fact, I do like what I see because you are the most beautiful being I have ever come across on midgard", Her eyes shone at my words.

"Thank you Loki that means a lot to me", she smiled and that certain smile sent chills down my back. She walked to the bead and lay down.

"Um, Elsa?" I asked

"Mhm?" She mumbled.

"Don't you think you need a shirt?" I questioned.

"Why yes, I do think I need one", Her voice carried a tone of mischief. Before i could say another word, Elsa was on top of me undoing my the strings at the top of my shirt. She then slipped the shirt off leaving my toned body exposed. She stared for a second, then slipped my shirt over her small torso. It was huge on her. But my over-sized shirt looked so god-damn adorable on her. She then snuggled up into my body as i wrap both arms around her. She slipped one leg between mine, in an act of trying to get us closer. She snuggled up close to me. I could feel her nose on my chest. I loved every moment of this. I loved her.

"I love you, Elsa", I whispered in her ear. But she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**UGGHHHH! I love Elki it has to be one of my favorite ships. DAMN TONY WHY MUST YOU YELL THAT OUT LOUD! lol i laughed when i wrote that**

**I don't know if you did too, but I most definitely did.**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know i enjoyed writing it. I hope that get more people to notice this.**

**But I love this fanfiction and I want to continue to the very end! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am back and ready to bring you fun, passionate, and depressing chapters. I am done with exams, which is why I had not updated in a while. **

**I feel so bad for not updating any time sooner, but i was really busy with studying and looking for a Job. **

**I hope that you all will have a great summer and I can't wait to write for you guys!**

**Anywho lets get on with the the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avenger or Frozen characters**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

* * *

**Elsa POV**

_I was on the floor, in an unfamiliar building. I was sleeping, but i saw outside of my body. I walked around until I saw Loki. He was sitting next to my body that was laying on the floor. y body looked, lifeless, and limp. Dead even. When I got closer to him I could finally heard what he was rambling about. _

_"I killed her, it was me, its all my fault," his voice was shaky and almost weak. I was confused about who he was referring to. Me, he killed me. I looked down at him in disbelief._

_"No you did not," I yelled at him "I am right in front of you!" But he didn't hear me. Tears formed in my eyes as I fell down next to him. I pleaded for him to look at me, but he showed know sign that he knew I was even there._

_All of a sudden I saw everything begin to disappear. I was being slipped from whatever messed up dream this was. No, it was a nightmare._

I woke up panting and sweating. I looked over to where Loki was supposed to be laying next to me. He was not there. I scanned the room and saw the bathroom door closed and the light seeping through the cracks. Slowly, I got up from the bed and remembered I was only wearing underwear and Loki's sweater. Quietly, I tiptoed towards the bathroom.

"Loki?" I asked knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Loki, are you alright?" I asked again. Still no answer.

"I am coming in, okay?" I began to turn the door handle. The door opened quickly. Loki was standing in the door way. I took in his appearance. He looked terrible. His eyes were rimmed with red and he was sweaty.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitant to even touch him. He said nothing.

"Loki, please don't do this, please answer me." Still he said nothing. I turned away from him and walked to sit on the bed.

"It was just a bad dream," His voice was low and shaky. I turned to face him. He looked weak. I got up to go help him, but he just shook his head and put his hand up to tell me to stop.

"What happened in your bad dream?" I swallowed hard, trying to get past the lump in my throat. He just stood there with fear in his eyes,

"Loki please tell me!"

"You were dead" He began to speak and his voice cracked. I froze at his words.

"And you killed me?" I asked him cautiously.

"H-how did you know that?" He walked closer to me. He was a mess. Apparently we had the same dream. 'Why? How? What does this mean?' I was into deep thought of this.

"I had the same dream," I looked at his features and they become soft, but still scared.

"Elsa, I didn't know," He stated.

"I was in the bathroom all night since I woke up from the dream, I didn't know you were feeling the same as me" He came and took me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. He took in my appearance and his face fell.

"Are you okay?" HE questioned taking me over to my bed.

"Why are you saying I look bad?" I joked.

"No, not at all just you look like your going to hurl" He put his hand up to my head.

"Your burning up with a fever" He got up and walked over to the table. He picked up two pills.

"Take them, you will feel so much better," He handed me the pills and water.

"Okay," I hesitated. I mean i trusted Loki. But there was something off about him. I felt fine, except the piercing head ache.

I popped the pills and my mouth and gulped down the water. I looked at Loki and he was smiling. This smile was different though. It wasn't warm or loving at all. I began to drift into darkness. Right before my eyes closed I saw what I thought was Loki turn into something else. It was a Chitauri.

* * *

**Sorry this one is just Elsa point of view, and that it is short. But I had to be quick to to put this up for you guys. I have a party to go to. When I get back it depends on how late it is. I may or may not update when I get back but i will try. **

**Again I am sorry that it is so short but its better than nothing. I guess. Love you guys to the moon and back.**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7: Arie

**Okay so I didn't update Wednesday cause my boyfriend and I had a date. Then I did not update last night because I was really exhausted and my lap top was not working. Let's just say I have been terribly busy.**

**But I am updating now and I apologize that I updated so late but I had a really good idea for this chapter.**

**I don't want to waste time with this authors note but let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or frozen characters xD**

**(I made up a few of the characters in this chapter :D)**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

**Loki POV**

I woke up on cold, damp surface. It seemed like I was in some kind of cage. I didn't know where I was and worst of all, Elsa was not with me.

"Hello?" I asked aloud. My voice rang out in an echo. Where was I? How did I get here? And most importantly, who was the girl lying next to me?

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl, while I searched for a pulse. She was still alive.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed, backing into a dark corner of the cage before I could see her features.

"My name is Prince Loki, of Asgard," I gave her a grin "And who might I be sharing this cage with?"

"Arie," She whispered. That name sounded familiar, but I just shrugged it off.

"Can I see your face?" I whispered back while giving her my rarest smile. She slowly crawled out of the dark corner. Her skin was fare, not too tan not too pale. She was stunning. Her hair was long and chocolate brown, it could easily be mistaken for black. It went just above where her belly button was. I couldn't see her eyes quite yet, because she still was partially in the shadows. She wore a blank V-line tank top, and a leather jacket. Her jeans were skinny, but she had curves, and it made her butt look good. She moved closer and I could finally see her eyes. They were the same color as mine, with the exception that her eyes were bigger. Her lips were full and soft pink. She smiled slightly.

"Do I know you?" She came closer to me. She was so beautiful, probably more beautiful than Elsa. Wait why am I thinking that?

"I don't suppose we have met before," I looked at her quizzically.

"I don't know why but I feel like I know you" She bit her bottom lip in thought. I starred at her in admiration.

"What?" She asked me catching my stare.

"Nothing, just I am trying to remember if you are a familiar face," I grinned, and she blushed. I examined her face and then a ruby red color in the corner of her head caught my eye.

"You do know your bleeding right?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah, that's why I was unconscious," She grimaced when she touched the wound.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Long story," Is all she said.

"It's not like we are going anywhere" I smiled.

"Okay fine," She admitted giving in to the fact that we might not get out. "About six months ago I was captured by the Chitauri. I was walking home, and honestly I have been beaten so much I don't know exactly where I live?" She pursed her lips in thought. "Nevermind, it doesn't m matter. As I was saying, I was walking home and I remember getting off after a mission. I was supposed to get cleaned up for a celebration." She smiled at the thought. "The mission was a success and I remember the commander saying what a great job we had done. We were to go home and be ready for a party back at the headquarters. When I got home my door was already open. I had quickly gotten into combat mode. As I walked through the house scouting every dark corner, it was all clear. Or at least that's what they wanted me to think." She shook slightly. "I was knocked out by something and I was brought to this hell hole. I haven't seen daylight since then. I can't tell when its morning and night." She cleared her throat. "What's your story?"

"It's not as thrilling as yours," I chuckled. "Let's just say they hindered me unconscious and I woke up here, 'In this hellhole'"

"Don't mock me," She giggled.

I was going to respond but then I was quieted by the footsteps of someone approaching the cage. I shifted as far away from the entrance as I could. Arie and I were huddled together. She was so cold.

"Well, well, well no greeting," Scoffed a younger aged chitauri.

"What do you want know?" Asked Arie, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"We need some of your blood," Said the seemingly older chitauri.

"You are not getting his blood!" Arie shouted.

"Oh sweetheart, we want your blood!" the younger chitauri laughed at the use of the word sweetheart. "Now get over here!" He opened the cage and grabbed Arie from my grasp.

"NO! Let her go!" I shouted. I grabbed Aries hand but the chitauri was stronger than me. I was going to make another protest but then I saw lightning explode from Arie's hand. What the fuck? The younger chitauri fell to the floor with a thud.

"Stupid bitch!" Shrieked the older chitauri. He threw Arie against the wall. I heard a loud thud then crack. I looked over to Aries limp body. Her neck was broken and her nose was bloody.

"No!" I cried out. I shot the older chitauri with my powers, catching him in the heart. His body crashed to the floor.

"No, no, no" Is all I could say. My vision blurred with tears. "You can't be gone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I focused all of my energy on her and tried to heal her, but we all knew that the dead would stay dead. Everything was a blur after that. The other chitauri came down and whipped me for killing one of the chitauri. I took the pain; it calmed me down after the loss of Arie. When the drug me back to my cell I was surprised to see her limp, dead body still where I left it. I thought they would have taken her away. I scooted close to her and waited for more tears to fall, but they didn't. I stare off into space in my own little thoughts. Until a familiar voice said my name, and the body next to me moved. Arie.

* * *

**Haha I hope you liked it! I am In love with Arie, I feel like her and Loki may or may not have a past (Hint, hint. Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge.)**

**lol anywho I made up Arie and I think Arie and Loki Would be adorable together. I am kind of frustrated with Elsa because she is such a strong and independent woman. She shows us girls that we dont need a man to make us happy. **

**But i know killing Arie was REEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY sad cause i kind of cried! **

**I am not that cruel though. But I was cruel for making you guys wait for so long and I promise that I will try to be nicer and update sooner next time!**

**LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!**

**HAPPY READING! WARM HUGS!**


	8. Chapter 8: The past is in the past

**What's up guys? I was reading the vampire academy series this summer, because i read it every summer. (I am obsessed with it)**

**I am free to write so that's why I am updating.**

**Because I love you guys.**

**and I am bored.**

**Okay!**

**To answer all of your questions, yes Elsa and Loki might stay together. I am still deciding, because I love Arie's character. Look up**

**Lily Collins and that's who I picture Arie looking like. Lily Collins is in the movie Mortal Instruments, she plays Clary, for all you peoples that did not know.**

**Ok in this chapter you guys will understand who Arie is, What Arie does, And why Arie is a BADASS!**

**Okay lets get on with the show! Err I mean story, whatever the hell you guys want to call it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Loki and Frozen, also the Avengers. **

**Sadly I do not! But I do own Arie :D**

**Happy Reading! Warm Hugs!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The past is in the past**

_Then the body next to me moved. Arie..._

**Lokis POV**

She groaned rubbing her neck.

"What the hell happened?"

"That's not very lady like," I grin.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit loki," She gave me a man-eater smile, I thought it was adorable.

"What happened to me?" she asked again.

"You died," I state simply.

"Nice to know you care," she rolls her eyes.

"Actually I do care because I saved you," I mumble.

"Wait, you saved me?" She looks astonished

"Yes keep up," I say in a snarky tone.

"But I don't understand, I thought I was dead," she really is clueless.

"You were dead, but I brought you back".

"Oh, gee thanks," she gives me a sheepish smile. In this moment I actually look her over. She is beautiful, and I don't know this feeling inside me, it's seems stronger than what I have ever felt. Even stronger than Elsa. "No!" I mentally slap myself. I love Elsa.

" Do you have any idea how to get out?" she asks, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I don't respond right away She notices I am upset and lays a hand on my, arm.

"It's going to be ok, you will see your love again" she gives me a reassuring smile, and lightly squeezes my arm. I might never see Elsa again, and I think I have feelings for Arie. I don't know what comes over me it is like I have no control over my body. I crash my lips against Aries. She is obviously shocked. But soon responds to what is happening. Our lips move in and a synchronized dance. I pull her onto my lap and place my hand on the small of her back bringing us closer together. I pull away to examine her face.

I know this woman the was she runs her hand through my hair and the way we fit like together like two puzzle pieces. She was my love, my long lost love. Ripped away from my hands by Odin. i loved her, I still do. But the guilt rushes over me, Elsa. I don't know who I love more. My former love, or elsa the being that helped me.

Flashback (m scene kinda)

"This is insane," Arie breathes. I ignore her comment and drag her up to my favorite hill. I have a blanket and food for our picnic.

"Here we are," I motion around us. We were on top of a huge hill overlooking all of Asgard. The clearing held beautiful rolling plains and all types of flowers. The sun would be setting soon.

"Beautiful" is all I say while looking over at Arie. She was wearing a long blood red dress, it had gold accents and looked like a royal princess would wear it. Her hair was in long dark curls down her back, and she wore little makeup and she was still Stunningly gorgeous. I had my regular outfit on, it was a plain green flannel shirt. The sleeves were rolled up below my elbows. And black dress pants. Our attire was normal in Asgard.

"I know this scenery is stunning," she smiled still admiring the view.

"No, I meant you look beautiful," I said walking over to her and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed under my gaze.

"You are to kind, Prince Loki," She curtsiyse. I grin and kiss her forehead.

"Help me set up the picnic my fair lady," I grin. She laughs and I give a genuine smile.

After we eat, we just lay watching the sunset. I kiss her forehead and snuggle closer to her. I can smell the fruity goodness of her hair. She looks up at me with her big hazel eyes. I kiss her passionately and pull her on top of me. I trace her jawline with my mouth and twirl her hair with one hand. My other hand rested below her bust on her thigh. She let out a soft gasp when I pressed soft kisses down her throat and onto her neck.

She sat up and wrapped her legs around me, while sitting on my lap. I smiled as she began to unbutton my shirt. Within seconds my shirt was off and she was working on my pants. I was left in my undergarment. She stood up and undid her dress. It fall off her body, and stood there in the setting sunlight. She was glorious, she is my everything and I will never lose her. Soon it was just skin against skin. Our mouths and hands exploring each other. She moaned and gasped my name, as I did hers. It was real, it was right, and it was love.

We finished making love and just lay there, her warm skin against my own. I loved to feel her heart beat against my chest. Her touch, her scent, her everything. She was my everything. We lay on the blanket in silence, there was no need for words, science was enough. Slowly we fell asleep in each others arms.

End Flashback

"I remember," I pulled her to me and was never going to let her go.

"Loki, my love, I finally found you," she smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips.

"I don't ever want to lose you again," I buried my face into her hair.

"You won't, I can promise you that," she rubbed circles on my back. I felt complete, whole. I had my love back, now the only thing keeping us apart is Elsa.

* * *

**please don't hate me for making Arie and Loki a couple. I actually love them together. **

**Well I finally brought myself to update and continue this story. If you want Elsa and loki together then pm me and I will see. But I kinds had wrote the story before I put it on and Arie was dating Loki and Elsa ends up with someone completely unexpected it's a total surprise. But yes Elsa and Loki had an affair and Elsa does love Loki. And Loki loves Elsa but Arie was his first love and the whole nine yards. **

But review and all that happy goodness.


End file.
